


All of It

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fisting, Bottom Dean, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Fisting, M/M, Older Castiel, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Teasing, Teen Dean, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Castiel had imagined trying this since the first moment he'd laid eyes on Dean.





	All of It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

He had been thinking about it for awhile now and had wondered how that tight body of Dean’s could handle his fist. The thought always managed to get Castiel hard and those were the days he pounded into Dean relentlessly until the teenager almost sobbing for relief. Dean always ended up with a delightful limp when he was finished.

In preparation for finally fisting Dean he started increasing the size of the toys until it seemed more logical to move to the next step.

His fist.

“We’ll go slow.” he watched Dean’s green eyes, wide and blinking at him, as he pressed his lips against the teenager’s head. “I’ll take care of you.” it was soothing and Dean was nodding against him as he let Castiel coax him towards the bed where his naked body ended up sprawled out.

Castiel had done this several times but he always loved how responsive younger lovers were.

“Are you sure? I don’t…I’m not sure I can take all of,” he gestured to Castiel’s hand, “ _That_ inside me!” there was a hint of panic but Castiel soothed it away with calm hands and a patient smile. He was thirty six and had plenty of experience soothing away worries.

“Like I said, Dean, we’ll go slow.” He moved away and collected the bottle of lube before making his way back to the bed. “I think this will be easier on your belly. Roll over.”

Castiel grabbed the pillows and used them to prop up Dean’s hips before he could start working his fingers inside. The first two were easy enough but the third had a low whine escaping Dean as Castiel pumped them inside his clenching body. He rubbed against Dean’s inner walls, spreading his fingers wide and curling them as he worked on loosening Dean for a fourth finger.

“You always take my fingers so well.” he praised as his free hand stroked down Dean’s trembling thigh, “Such a good boy.” Castiel could feel Dean relaxing him as he pressed back into Castiel’s fingers as they thrust into him, sometimes seeking his prostate to pull sweet little gasping whines, before they were back to stretching Dean.

The fourth finger had Dean gasping in pain as he worked to force his body to relax, to accept the intrusion, while Castiel continued to stroke down his flank while murmuring words of praise.

“That’s it. Look at you taking four of my fingers in that tight little body of yours. They look so big disappearing inside your gorgeous little hole.” there was a hint of awe and Castiel could see that Dean had flushed at the tone. Slowly Dean relaxed at the sensation of being stretched open on four fingers.

Castiel made sure they occasionally brushed Dean’s prostate, had pleasure flaring through Dean and had his delicious body trembling, before Castiel resumed stretching him. “More. I can take more.” Dean managed. Castiel could hear the sharp inhale of breath when he widened his fingers as far as he could.

* * *

“Let me know if I’m hurting you.” Dean didn’t know how long Castiel had been four fingers deep inside him but they pulled out and then lube was squirted directly into his stretched open hole.

It caused him to yelp and jerk as a chuckle escaped. “Dick move.” he managed with a wrecked tone as Castiel added more lube to his hand. “That was fucking cold.” For someone nearing his forties Castiel didn’t always act it especially when he did things like _that_.

“I’ll warm you up soon enough.”

Castiel was starting to press into him again only this time his thumb was being worked in as well. Dean had never taken that many fingers. Usually Castiel alternated the size of the toys he was fucking Dean with instead of fingering him with more and more fingers.

It  _burned_.

The stretch seemed impossible and Dean shoved his face against his arm as he worked to regulate his breathing. When Castiel got his thumb past Dean’s rim a near broken sound escaped and Dean could feel the older man still at his obvious sound of pain.

Dean could feel tears burning the backs of his eyes but he wasn’t going to let them fall. He could be good. He could take Castiel’s fist. The older man didn’t need a reason to see him as nothing more than a teenager gaining experience where he could.

“Do you want me to stop?” Castiel’s voice was positively  _wrecked_  and Dean jerked his head no as long fingers moved down his bare body. He could do this. The pain would fade like it always did when Castiel fucked his ass with an even larger toy. “You should see it.” Castiel breathed, “My hand looks so big disappearing inside of your tiny hole.”

The hand inside Dean shifted and Dean whimpered lightly at the painfully full feeling, the impossible stretch, as Castiel continued slowly working his hand inside until it seemed to almost pop into him.

It was buried up to the wrist inside Dean’s clenching hole and Dean released a shaky breath as Castiel leaned forward to press a kiss against the warm skin of his back. The whole time Castiel’s hand remained shoved inside Dean’s, no doubt, gaping hole.

Everything in his vision seemed narrow and Dean shifted as Castiel curled his  _hand_  inside to form a fist. He was pretty sure he blacked out for a moment and the high, desperate sound that ripped from him was impossible to miss.

However the older man wasn’t done and instead Castiel pressed forward even more as he sank inside Dean while Dean felt like he was about to shake apart under Castiel’s touch.

“Look at you. You took my whole fist in that gorgeous ass of yours.” Castiel was breathless and he moved his hand, slightly pumping it, to earn more of those broken sounds as Dean fisted the sheets. The feeling of Castiel fucking his ass with his _fist_ had Dean struggling not to sob at the sensation. “It looks so big disappearing into that small body of yours.”

“Fuck oh fuck.” Dean was babbling now and clenching as he felt Castiel moving his hand. It curled against his insides and had more sound escaping him as he lost himself in the sensation.

* * *

Castiel eagerly fucked his fist into Dean a few more times, enjoying how it felt and how tight and hot and  _perfect_  Dean was inside, before he started the careful task of removing his hand. “You have such a tight little hole. I love watching things disappear into it, how your ass always seems so greedy for more and now look,” he couldn’t stop himself from murmured the words even as he shifted to remove himself. “Look at it.”

It was slow and as he began pulling out he made sure to brush Dean’s prostate, teasing it until needy sounds were escaping as Dean tried to thrust into the pillows, before his hand finally pulled out of Dean’s hole.

The sight alone almost made Castiel come as he looked at the obscenely gaping hole. He watched how it tried to tighten around nothing as Dean shoved his face against the sheets releasing a pathetic sound.

He reached out and stroked the puffy rim, teasing it and admiring how open Dean was, as he listened to the sounds it was pulling from Dean. “That’s oh  _wow_.” Dean pressed back into him and Castiel groaned at the needy sight before him. He could almost fit that brand new dildo he’d purchased it.

It was supposed to be far bigger than a fist and Castiel knew Dean would look gorgeous stuff full. He’d look even better completely restrained, gagged, caged _and_ stuffed full to the point that Castiel would be able to see the toy inside of him from where it would press against Dean’s flat belly.

Castiel leaned forward and licked right across Dean’s puffy rim causing Dean to jerk at the sensation. He pressed his fingers against Dean’s hole while his tongue continued to tease Dean until the whimpers almost became too much for him.

“Please oh please Cas.” Dean’s voice cracked and Castiel watched as he tried pushing back. “I need oh fuck I need.” Dean babbled some more and Castiel grinned against him before pressing forward to stroke against Dean’s prostate with a couple fingers.

It didn’t take much for Dean to come with a wail and go limp against the pillows as Castiel withdrew his fingers. A satisfied smile crossed his face as Castiel looked at Dean’s limp and trembling body. “Want me to fuck you now? Pump into that lax body of yours and fill you up?” Dean could only nod as Castiel moved to do exactly that.

He had to add a toy to make sure Dean was tight enough for it to feel good but Castiel didn’t mind. The choked, wrecked little sobs Dean released only drove him forward harder and faster as he chased his own orgasm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one that was sitting in a folder on my laptop. I'm sure someone was looking for something like this.
> 
> Leave a comment and let me know what you thought! I'm hoping maybe during my hiatus (and after having posted my reason for focusing on other fandoms) that readers who read/bookmark/leave kudos will take the time to leave a comment. I'll have to wait and see.


End file.
